The Music of War
by Philyra Lirit
Summary: Music has been censored and regulated to the extreemes, it has no soul. But music still lives, it lives on in a race born from music known as Musicans. Piano is being exposed to this harsh world, along with feeling he has never felt before. BL
1. Prolouge

**I've been toying with the idea of this plot for a very long time. This is also going to be my first official story on this site. If there is any grammar that does seem out of context please tell me in a review.**

"Damn, tha' last group of soldiers 'most had us." I leaned against the back of a pew, gazing up at the bright colors that made up the stained windows.

"Well, their technology has gotten better, with all of the tracking equipment and advanced weapons." I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the cigarette my friend was taking a drag on.

"If anythin' gives our position away, 's the smell of those thin's." A cough choked my throat for a moment.

"Oh please, it's not like it's a big deal. If anything it makes them think I'm human." A smirk crossed my face when I noticed the organ was missing. He followed my gaze and stole the expression on my face.

"Looks like we ain't th' only ones who've passed through."

"If there was only one Maestro running around would the government even have this campaign?" He grabbed his lighter and lit a stick; the candle wick ate the flame and glow a warm yellow. The others were also lighting candles, they had every reason to.

A distant noise alerted me; I jumped up and allowed my eyes to adjust to the dark. All I could see were bright lights speeding down the road, straight towards us. "Bass, they found us!" I yelled, panic rose up from the others. Some began to make a dash for the doors.

"No one move! Blow out the candles!" Everyone obeyed and blew out the candles within a few seconds. We were enveloped in darkness, whispering broke out among us. "Everyone remember where we're headed to next? Instead we'll cut east and follow the river until we find our path again!"

Silence hung over the church, the tension felt like the taut strings of a violin. The noise grew louder until I could hear tires outside shifting the gravel. Everyone shifted anxiously; the urge to run was overpowering all of us.

"Are you sure they're here?" I resisted the urge to jump out the window, oh what I'd give to kill that man. That urge was quickly squashed when a second voice responded.

"The toys are here, can I play with them? Promise I won't kill-kill-ki… kill~!"

_Shit, they're tracking us with that 'thing'? We're royally screwed._ Bass shifted nervously, but I saw his hands glow, his weapon forming off his hand. I still jumped when I heard that voice again.

_"They're in theeerrrreee… I want to playyyyyy~!"_ I heard shuffling outside, the familiar click of the safety of the guns clicking off. They held their positions outside; the wicked giggling still seemed to echo from the outside. Bass gripped his weapon in his hands, waiting for the moment.

"Attention Instruments, we have surrounded. Surrender peacefully and we'll give you mercy." Bass adjusted his baseball cap to shadow his face. The bright light outside seeped into the church, everyone was poised in the shadows. We were ready to run.

Bass pushed the doors open; we positioned ourselves at the sides of the door. "You want me to surrender?" The guns were still cocked, but they were letting their guard down if they haven't stormed in yet. "Sorry, I can't do that. I can play Surrender." Before a single shot was fired he slammed his pick across the strings of the bass guitar. The volume was loud enough for the soldiers to cover their ears in agony. It was definitely going to be a while before they'll hear again.

"Hurry, to th' forest!" Everyone instantly broke away from the church; we were not affected by the sound of the vibrating note. Bass had taken the lead while I kept in the back. I ran blindly, bodies pushing me every way, but constantly moving in a single direction.

I looked back for a single moment, and froze like a deer in headlights. Sitting on the roof of the church, a pair of glowing green eyes full of malice and amusement. Its white toothy grin gave an unearthly glow, and an amused chuckled sounded through the air above the shrieks of our group and the yelling of the soldiers. That gave me enough reason to get the Hell out of there. One of the soldiers must have finally realized what was going on.

"Move! They're escaping! Move now!" Scrambling bodies were pressed around me, fighting their way for the shelter of the trees. I could hear screaming and shots ringing through the air, tumbling into an orchestra of chaos. I stood at the entrance to the forest, directing our group to the safest zone I could think of.

"Help, please help!" My ears caught the shrill voice among the chorus of the others. She was limping towards me, clutching her leg that was stained crimson. I shot out from the bushes, feeling the rhythm pounding through my veins.

A soldier was almost upon her, loading another clip into his gun, I was preparing my own attack. I was at full throttle, my arm outstretch as my weapon of choice formed into my hand. My ever faithful guitar.

Another soldier had regained consciousness and aimed him gun half-hazardly at me, I jumped but was not able to completely able to escape the bullet. It grazed my calf and splattered blood on the grass. I threw my guitar like a boomerang; it hit the soldier and knocked him out cold. I caught the instrument with ease and returned my attention to the other.

We locked eyes, he finally figured out how screwed he was. He started fumbling with the clip, finally getting it into the gun. I leaped into the air, raising my weapon, he raised his gun…

_BAM!_ The shot grazed my shoulder; he had no mercy from me as I brought it down on his head. I hope I broke his neck. I looked back at the soldiers who were stumbling around in confusion, the shock of our group's attack slowly wearing off. The red liquid blending into the red of my shirt. I dashed into the underbrush on the outskirts of the forest. Leaving the semi-conscious militia in bewilderment.

"I'm so sorry; if I hadn't slipped you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Another one of us helped her while I kept up with the rear of the group. I shook my head.

"'s fine, I've gotten worse on runs like these."

"Worse or not its better that we get you bandaged up." Bass motioned to the wound on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, 'sides, and she needs 't _way_ before me." I motioned to the girl in front of me, who was currently being fussed over by some of our older members. "I can wait 'till we get to the next safe point."

"If we get ambushed again there might not _be_ a next safe point." I avoided eye contact with him. "Fine, have it your way. Just try to get patched up by sunrise; we can't have any of us slacking behind."

"Where is this safe point 'ny ways? You never told me."

"It's near a mansion. Apparently a Maestro lives there, he's not alone either. He contacted me saying that he has two Musicans that he created."

"Awesome, two more to add to the herd. Wha' are they?" The pace of the group slowed slightly, the blood on my shoulder had started to dry and was becoming stiff.

"Not sure, but we were asked to take them. We also won't be able to pass through his home again."

"Huh? Why? If 's the home of a Maestro 's the safest place we got. Less of course 's under the Man's watch."

"No, but he's getting old. When he passes the house will most likely be bought by some greedy, selfish human. What are the chances of us be helped by normal humans these days?"

I had to give him that; it was kind of against the law to be harboring our kind. Bass had stride ahead to the front of the crowd, leaving me behind to watch our back. I knew I had to keep watch. That creature was still lurking, and I would rather never see that _'thing'_ again.

My mind drifted off as my feet unconsciously followed the others. What about the two new additions? I wondered what they were like, what they were created from, and most importantly, would they be able to survive out here?


	2. Chapter 1

**None of the songs within this story are mine, the only thing I own are the characters and the plot. Also please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Enjoy! ^_^**

I could hear the notes vibrating off the plaster walls of my home, it echoed off the marble floors and even the chandelier of the main room seemed to sway to the classical tune. My fingers danced over the keys of the grand piano in a waltz. My gray eyes remained closed, simply letting the music sweep me off my feet.

I felt other eyes on my as I played, I never did mind them. I was the one who performed for them. I let my fingers skim over the last few keys in an elegant ending, letting the last notes vibrate throughout the mansion.

A moment later applause came from my audience. I stood from the bench, my coat-tails trailing off the end of the bench lazily. I bowed, my ponytail brushing against my cheek.

"Your performance was lovely as always, Grand Piano." I stood tall and fixed my red bowtie, looking at them through my square glasses.

"It is always a pleasure to play for you, my Maestro." I bowed slightly again, he raised a thin hand to stop me. Score stepped up to me, her white ballet shoes skimming across the floor.

"I think that piece is a keeper. It sounded gentle, but had a haunting and lingering presence." Her pale face smiled up at me, black eyes closed as she smiled. I ruffled her long white hair slightly and grinned back at her.

"It was enjoyable to play, do you have any other ideas you can think of to go with it?" She seemed deep in thought; I resisted the chuckle that threatened to escape me. She was always bound to be deep in thought of music; she was born from sheet music after all. I gathered the music on the stand and handed it back to her.

It always fascinated me when her music seemed to melt onto her body and seamlessly join the lines and music rhythms that made up her dress. If I ever wanted to summon music all I could do was bring a single keyboard set in front of me, never the entire piano.

My gaze shifted towards my Maestro, the person who gave me life. Well, apparently the life was there and only needed to become animated. That's what he always told me. He motioned for the two of us to follow with a withered hand.

Maestro wasn't young when he gave us life, at that time his brown hair was graying; now it was a startling white and his bright blue eyes had also dimmed and lost the brighter light they once held. But age did not affect his ever content disposition. He always admired Score's new compositions and always listened to my performances. We had taken to fixing food and doing chores around the house. It was the least we could do for repaying him.

The government wasn't as tolerant of music as it was a long time ago. After the music regulations began to even constrict the listening and education of all music, classical included, Maestro's began to appear. They were the ones with the ability to bring instruments, and other musical tools, to life. Government eventually became aware of us too, being caught and sent to 'rehabilitation centers'. Our Maestro did not lie to us, they were labs used to test our kind. That's why we're thankful, he didn't create and abandon.

I sat at the counter, waiting for the water to come to a boil while Score fixed the tea blends. I could see my Maestro looking out the glass doors of the tea room; he had taken to starring out the window these past few days. He never seemed to make a habit of it, he even seemed… anxious.

"Piano! Would you pay attention?" I jumped when I realized that the kettle was whistling rather loudly. I instinctively grabbed for it, which was a mistake on my part.

"Yowch! That's hot!" I shook my hand and looked at the angry red skin; Score had rushed over to take care of it.

She glared at me, I shrunk back. "And you thought I spaced out a lot." She poured the hot water into three mugs. "Honestly, I'm younger and I'm more responsible." I resisted my urge to stick my tongue out at her like a three-year-old. "Go get that taken care of; the tea will be ready once you take care of that burn."

She shoved me out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom down the hall. The mahogany door creaked open, I squinted my eyes as my eyes adjusted to the bright powder blue room. I swung open the medicine cabinet and snatched a bottle of antibiotic cream and switched the water facet to cold.

The moment the cool water made contact with the burn I hissed in pain and flinched back. After scrubbing it a little with soap I applied the cream, which was much more merciful on my hand, and stuck a band-aid over it.

Just as Score said, when I walked into the tea room Score and Maestro were already sipping at their tea. Score grinned at my entrance and Maestro's warm smile met me. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Is your hand alright Grand Piano?" Maestro questioned as I settled into the soft emerald green cushions of the couch.

"Its fine, it's not bleeding. I hope my mistake hasn't interrupted your tea time Maestro." He shook his head slowly; a fond smile crossed my face. I reached for my own cup, of course, with my other hand.

I smiled as the strong fragrance of earl grey wafted in my face, a bitter yet inviting tone. I could faintly smell the strong scent of jasmine coming from Score's mug. I couldn't tell what Maestro was drinking, I was pretty sure it was some sort of green tea.

But the comfortable silence was constantly interrupted by Maestro glancing out the window, then the clock, and taking another sip of his tea. He also kept doing it every few minutes, as soon as I finished my tea I decided to pop the question.

"Forgive me for prying, Maestro, but why do you keep looking out the window?" He glanced at me before turning his gaze outside.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Grand Piano, but I've been… expecting company." Score jumped from her seat, almost startling her cup off the table.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" She looked at him anxiously. "We won't have to hide upstairs again, will we?"

He shook his head, a wry smile on his face as Score squealed happily. "Actually, they are much like you." I jumped slightly as I noticed the bushes outside rustle.

"Wild animals? Well, I guess I wouldn't be surprised since its spring." I almost dropped my cup when Maestro let out a rather startling laugh. Score raised an eyebrow at this. Maestro stood from his chair and slid open the glass door to the patio.

"Not at all, Grand Piano. They are quite late, but our guests have finally arrived." I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I quickly shut it since my question was answered.

They came a few at a time, but within a minute the yard was covered with them; and I was completely ecstatic. Never had I seen so many Musicans, I had to guess at least between thirty or fifty of them. The yard was filled with the constant chatter of their voices.

"Wow! Look at all of them!" Score ran straight into the crowd, I tried to grab her hand. Sadly she was much faster and I lost sight of her, I remained on the safety of the patio with Maestro.

"Wow, there's so many of them… But why are they here?" Maestro glanced at me and rubbed my ebony hair fondly.

"Not every Musican is accepted by their Maestro. They are currently on their way to the Promise Land."

"The Promise Land? What is it?" He remained silent, the group had parted, starring at my Maestro with hopeful eyes, I noticed a small group walking down the aisle. The leader wore a red and white baseball cap with a tattered blue shirt and worn jeans with holes in them. Around his neck were various gold chains.

What caught my attention was that one of the people in the group was staggering and had another Musican supporting his shoulder. The leader glanced back at him for a moment before looking at Maestro straight in the eye.

"Are you the Maestro of this estate?" His hazel eyes seemed cold and made me shiver slightly.

"I am. I presume that you are Bass, the leader of this group of Musicans?"

"Sure as Hell I am." I glared at him, how dare he talk to my Maestro with such language. "With your permission we would like to stay here a day or two until we are at our full strength for our journey ahead."

I raised an eyebrow when my Maestro laughed again. "But of course, you may stay as long as you like."

Bass seemed to sigh in relief. His eyes were no longer cold and serious, but seemed bright and aloof. "Thank you so much. We've had some trouble getting here." He motioned back; the one who was being supported stepped forward.

I wrinkled my nose, what an outrageous outfit. His hair was messy and light brown with blonde highlights on the ends; at least three gold hoops were in each ear. His shirt's sleeves were tattered and ripped, one sleeve was ripped right at the shoulder and a yellow stripe ran diagonally across the crimson shirt. Not only that, but he was wearing a spiked belt that hung off his hips. On each wrist were three studded black bands, and to top it all off he wore a bright red scarf that was tied in the front of his neck.

"Guitar was wounded by a bullet in his shoulder and his leg; do you have anything that may help him?" Looking closer I noticed that under the sleeve that was ripped at the shoulder there was a nasty red wound, with dried blood; I almost didn't see it with the already bright red shirt. I could only see a dark brown patch where a bullet grazed his leg.

"But of course." He glanced at me, I felt myself panic. _Oh, no. Where is Score when I need her?_ I caught a glance of her talking animatedly with a group of Flutes, at least that's what I guessed. "Grand Piano, can you tend to his wounds while I give them supplies?"

I mentally sighed, not willing to show my disappointment in front of my Maestro. I bowed to him. "Of course, Maestro." I spun on my heel, looking back at… Guitar, was it? "If you would just follow me." I walked into the house, a little stiffly.

Truth be told I wanted to socialize with the others before they left, instead I was stuck with tending with this sloppy Musican. I looked back, and felt a twinge of pity and guilt go through my gut when I noticed he had to use the wall to move along. A sigh escaped my lips, maybe I was a little to quick to judge.

I held out my hand to him. "Let me help." This was the first time I also saw his eyes, they were a light brown, practically gold.

He grabbed my hand with a firm grip and leaned on my shoulder for support. He settled down silently on a wood chair in the bathroom. I dug around and grabbed some gauze, alcohol, cotton balls, and the antibiotic cream I had used earlier. He pulled up the leg of his dark blue jeans; I flinched when I saw the wound. Puss had formed around it, it looked infected.

"Did you do any treatment at all on it after you got shot?" I dabbed some alcohol on the cotton ball and pressed it gently on the wound.

"OW! Damn 'at hurts!" I jumped back for a moment, my eyebrows furrowing in concern. I tried to press it against the wound again, frowning when he shifted away.

"Don't be a baby, if it's hurting then its working." His leg didn't shift away when I pressed it against the angry red flesh. He growled in pain. After cleaning the wound I rubbed some of the cream on it and wrapped it in gauze.

"What was your name 'gain? Didn't catch it."

"It's Grand Piano." He shifted so I could take care of the wound on his shoulder, the atmosphere didn't feel as tense as it did before. Maybe I could actually have a decent conversation with him. I cleaned off my hands after taking care of the wound on his shoulder. He stood up and rolled his pant leg down.

"Hey, how'd ya' hurt your hand?" I jumped and realized that he could probably feel it when I was rubbing in the cream.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just burned my hand making breakfast." I heard laughing, in the mirror I could see him bursting out in laughter.

"Wow! And you ca' me a baby! A lil' burn and ya' go an' make a big fuss!" I felt my face burning with anger and embarrassment. I lost my temper and hit him over the head with my fist. "Ow!"

"I can't believe I felt bad for you! Not only that, but I just finished treating your wounds!"

"Yeah, and ya' did a pretty half-assed job."

"You're insufferable!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own any music referenced, and I do not own the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (You seriously can't miss it). Please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes.**

After a few minutes of fuming my rage by stomping around the house before coming back outside. Score must have finished socializing because she was arguing with Bass about something. It must have been something of concern because she seemed upset and was also talking to Maestro.

She looked at me for a moment, she looked like she was about to cry. Before I could ask anything she shoved past me and ran up the stairs.

"Maestro, what's going on? Why was Score upset?" He looked to Bass, who nodded.

"You are to leave this mansion with Bass's group. They are leaving tomorrow morning."

_…What?_ I felt my insides freeze up; I could feel my throat choke up. I struggled with my voice for a moment. "W-wh-what do you mean?" Bass sighed, I scrunched up my face when I saw that he had a pack of cigarettes and was taking out a lighter.

"Basically you and your friend are goin' to be the new sheep in our lovely little 'family'." I felt like I was going to have a break-down, and honestly, he wasn't helping. "Besides, if we come through here the government is obviously going to try and find us. You'd be better traveling with us then remaining here."

That did make sense, but I never thought that I would have to leave my one home. I refused to cry, I could not. Not in front of Maestro. I sighed and tried to relieve some of the tension.

"V-very well. I-if that is what you want, Maestro." I bowed low, not lifting my head. "I'll go with them tomorrow morning."

I felt his thin hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see a pained expression, and he was trying to keep his composure as well. "I'm so sorry, Grand Piano. If you see Score, can you tell her that I am sorry?" I nodded. He wordlessly stepped into the house.

Bass, who had been taking a drag on his cigarette, had watched everything unfold. "You're definitely lucky. My Maestro abandoned me at the first chance he got." I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's all in the past. I hated him too anyways." _Why is it that my sympathy always keeps turning around on me?_ "But anyways, what happened to Guitar?"

I felt my face heat in anger. "I hope he knocked himself out by walking into a wall." Bass let out a hearty laugh and patted me on the back, a little harder than I expected.

"Not surprised, he can be an ass sometimes." He tapped the cigarette twice on his shoulder, the burnt ashes falling from it onto the gray stone. Bass raised it and took another drag on it. "But seriously, try to be somewhat nice to him."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, glancing back at the house when I heard a crashing noise. "Don't break anything!" I glared at Bass, rolling my fingers over my shoulder. "Why should I? You even said he was an annoying brat."

"I never said he wasn't, but I've known him all my life. He's kind of like a little brother." I jumped when I heard a sudden yelling coming from the yard, some kind of fight was breaking out. Bass walked casually over, but cracked a grin over his shoulder that was directed at me. "And he's also second-in-command of this little rag-tag group."

"What?" Before I could ask why Bass had disappeared into the crowd. I felt like I was about to rip out my hair, how could an idiot like him be second in command?

"Damn, where'd 'ya learn to punch so hard? I thought ya' were a total shut-in?" Speaking of the devil.

"I think your horrible fashion sense and atrocious grammar may have had something to do with it." That must have struck a nerve because he turned an angry red and spluttered.

"At 'east I don't look like some ol' man!" I felt my own face turn red, at that point everything started looking red.

"What did you call me?"

"Ya' heard me pops! Or is your hearin' aid out of order?"

"Why you insolent-!"

"Hey Piano! What are you yelling about?" I froze and whipped around, mechanically straightening my hair. Score must have calmed down because she was in a much more cheerful mood now.

"Hello Score, are you alright now?" She nodded at me, sitting down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was I interrupting anything?" She raised her eyebrow at Guitar, who was still glowering at me. I flashed him a cold glare over me shoulder. He let out some grumble and stomped away to the crowd.

"Not at all, actually I thank you for interrupting him. Any more of his idiotic blathering and I might have snapped." I noticed she was looking over my shoulder, looking at something else. I stole a glance and saw Guitar watching me; he instantly disappeared into a small crowd.

Score started laughing; I hardened my gaze at her. "Just what is so funny?" She kept snickering but managed to talk to me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all~!" I knew something was up when she used a sing-song voice, but I also knew that it would do me no good to ask her.

"… So anyways, are you sure that you're okay with this? Leaving the mansion and all?" She furrowed her brows then rested her elbows on her thighs and put her head in her hands.

"I'm not happy about it, but when I think about it it's probably for the best. The two of us living here puts our Maestro at risk, and we've lived here for ten years. It's time that we flew the coop." I felt slightly unnerved when she smirked. "And I think it would be _really_ good for you to travel. Meeting new people and all~."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Look, if you are not going to tell me something, please stop suggesting it."

Score gave a shrug of her shoulders and sat back in the reclined chair. I strolled over to the table and sat in the cushioned chair, the umbrella shading me from the late-spring summer rays. I rested my elbows on the table and let my head relax in my palms; I might as well relax since today was my last day.

I paid no attention when I vaguely heard steps on the cobbles tone patio. I opened my eyes when I heard ice clinking against glass. Personally I was shocked when I saw Maestro setting down a cup of iced tea on the table.

"I'm sorry! You didn't have to I could have fixed it myself." He smiled and raised a hand to stop the stream of apologies coming from my mouth.

"There's no need to apologize, I'm not completely helpless. Besides, I'm the one sending you off; you deserve something for all of your years of hard work." He walked off and delivered a glass of tea to Score. I sipped at the cool liquid,

"Damn, you've got it nice 'ere." I spluttered as I choked on my tea, pounding on my chest a few times and after some frantic coughing. I turned to see my tormenter back. He laughed and hit me on the back, which helped my choking fit somewhat. "I never knew my Maestro."

I raised my eyebrow, still suspicious that if I felt any sympathy that it would smack me in the face again. "That must have been tough."

He shrugged his shoulders, sitting in the chair across from me. _I never invited you to sit with me._ I at least restrained my mouth from saying it. "Not really, I got ta' meet Bass."

The ice in my glass clinked as I swirled in around. "How did you join them anyways?"

I wanted to seriously smack that smirk off his face, and that urge was amplified when he put his grey sneakers on the table. _Feet off the table._ As hard as I willed it my thoughts did not overcome matter.

"Hmm, I suppose I should start from the beginning. Never knew my Maestro, when I first came 'round I was in some back alley basketball court." He lowered his gaze. "Then these guys who were up ta' no good, they were causin' trouble in my neighborhood!"

_-What?_ "I got in one lil' fight and my ma got scared so she told me, 'You're goin' to live with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!" The moment he finished… singing he was clutching his ribs and laughing to the point of tears. The urge to slap him had turned into wanting to punch him.

"Did you come over here just annoy me?"

"Well, maybe just a lil' bit." I rubbed my temples as he grinned, here comes the migraine. I took another sip of my tea and looked up at the sky, noticing how the sun was starting to skim the tree line.

Guitar frowned then followed my gaze. "Hey, ya' got a room everyone can sleep in?"

"The ballroom should have enough space, but we don't have enough beds." My answer seemed to satisfy him, he stood up and whistled.

It was almost like a signal, everyone instantly began pouring towards us. With all of their gazes on me I felt self-conscious again. "Lead the way!" Bass smiled and tipped up the rim of his hat in a gesture of appreciation.

"This way please." A pair of footsteps sped ahead of the rest of the group; I looked down at Score who smiled back up at me. The hallway was loud with the pounding of feet on the wood. I pushed the double doors open and everyone flooded past me into the room. They gazed in awe at the room and instantly began to settle on the floor. Score instantly rushed off down the hallway.

"Hey, you're a Grand Piano, right?" From the appearance of the girl, I guessed she was a Saxophone.

"You are correct madam."

"How about you play us a little tune on that baby?" She pointed to the piano in the center of the room, her deep yellow beret almost falling off of her brunette head.

"Of course, do you have a request?"

"You know Fur Elise, yes?" I had to raise an eyebrow at her request, normally a jazz instrument would ask for something a little more upbeat.

"Of course, but are you sure? I'm sure you must hear it all the time." She shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"I would ask for the piano part in Rhapsody in Blue, but we need to settle down. I think that piece might calm us down for once instead of constantly expecting to be attacked." I nodded and walked over to the piano.

The moment I sat down I felt the piano calling to me. I was only faintly aware of Score coming back in and passing out pillows and blankets to the others. I opened the top and stared at the expanse of keys before me. With an inhale of air, I began.

The piece began with a few simple notes going back and forth, and then it became lighter as I hit the higher notes, and then repeated the first phrases. My fingers danced over the higher notes for a moment before returning to the first phrase. Then I came to the part with the most variation that was higher and more uplifting, I could feel a sense of peace within the room.

The beginning phrases repeated again until it slowed down at the end to let the last note reverberate in the room. There was a moment of silence, and then applause resounded in the room. With a smile I stood from my chair and bowed a few times.

I immediately noticed Guitar leaning against the wall with a content smile on his face as he watched me. I avoided eye contact and walked over to Bass.

"I shall leave you to rest for the night."

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow whenever you're ready." I gave him a curt nod and left the room. Maestro walked behind me, I slowed down to walk in stride with him.

"I'll miss you, Piano; and I'll miss Score as well." A frown creased my lips; I kept my tongue from saying anything against him.

"I will miss you as well Maestro. Will you see us off tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will at least say goodbye to my creations; as well as our guests." He left me as I walked up the stairs to my room, Maestro kept to the ground floors due to his arthritis.

I always walked past Score's room before I turned in. She was already settling down for the night, wrapped in baby blue blankets and starring at the ceiling in thought.

"Are you alright?" She did not jump; she merely turned her head to look at me. I caught some gloom raging in the back of her eyes. She let out a tired sigh.

"How could I possibly be alright? We're leaving a home that we've never left before, and being thrown into the war raging between us and humanity."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the paintings of ballerinas and music on the walls. "The majority of them have less humanity than our kind all put together."

"Oh, shut it!" In a blur she whipped her pillow from beneath her and whipped me in the face with it, successfully knocking me off the bed and knocking the breath out of me. "My point is how are we going to survive in a world we know nothing about?"

I gagged and spat out a feather, I'll have to mend that pillow before we leave. "If that's the case how did we survive coming to life?"

She placed the pillow back into its spot and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Finally, she let out a sigh and shifted on her side to look down at me; I have not moved since I was knocked on the ground. "I suppose you have a point. However, if this house were the middle of the cake the world outside would be the Baked Alaska… That's on fire."

I stood up, noticing how my back still hurt from landing on the ground. "Well, that was an interesting analogy, but if the cake survives the flames it will be only more delicious."

I moved to leave, but was stopped by the sound of Score's voice. "Hey, Grand Piano?"

"What is it Score?"

"… Do you think we can have cake before we leave?"

I couldn't stop the wave of laughter that erupted from my mouth.


End file.
